A conventional musical drum typically has a body, in the shape of a hollow cylinder, where one or both ends of the body are covered by a drum head. The drum head typically includes a drum skin, which covers the open end of the body. The drum skin is held in place and under tension by a rim, which circumscribes the outer edge of the hollow cylinder.
The rim is secured to the drum body by a set of tension rods that pass through openings in the rim and are received by brackets mounted around the perimeter of the drum body.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a representative drum, having a drum body 10, with drum heads on each end of the drum body 10. The drum head includes a rim 20, which includes a plurality of openings 21. The rim 20 may be metal or wood, as desired. Also shown is a plurality of brackets 30 mounted around the periphery of the drum body 10, also known as the shell. Tension rods 40 pass through the openings 21 in the rim 20 and through the brackets 30. These tension rods 40 serve to hold the rims 20 tightly to the ends of the drum body 10. The brackets 30 are attached to the shell using bolts that pass through the shell.
FIG. 2 shows a second drum, having a drum body 10, a drum head on the top side, and rims 20 at each end. Tension rods 40 are shown passing through the openings 21 in the rims 20 and into the brackets 30 mounted to the drum shell. The brackets 30 are attached to the shell using bolts that pass through the shell.
FIG. 3 shows an interior view of the drum of FIG. 2. Inside the drum body 10 are bolts 50 which pass from the interior of the shell to the exterior and attach to the brackets 30. Washers 51 may be used to protect the shell and provide a better seal.
The brackets, bolts and washers together may be termed a drum lug, or drum lug assembly. The drum lugs serve to maintain the shape of the drum shell. The use of bolts also serves to stiffen the shell, complicates the assembly process, and may be a source of air leaks.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a drum lug that was easier to use, and did not require bolts which pass through the drum shell.